The Convenient Marriage
by TheHopelessRomantic24
Summary: It was a marriage of convenience, nothing more, but while the wizarding world is convinced of the love in it, behind closed doors another story is told...


_So here is my new story but I do have to make a point to you all before you carry on reading and wonder what the hell happened to the cute fluffy stories I usually post that have a tiny amount of angst but of course it's gonna be alright in the end because that's what I do, I write happily ever afters. This one is a little different, there will be swearing and some adult themes although I will make this clear now, I do not write lemons, I might merely hint at them and then fade to black like an old film, this story deals with a different type of relationship and they might not get their happily ever after (but that is up to you wonderful lot). Recently something happened which made me stop to think (and nobody worry it was nothing major) about relationships and how messed up they are sometimes and that despite best efforts, happy endings are few and far between so this story was born. I can't promise happiness, I can't promise that you won't hate me but please give it a chance, it might be terrible but honestly my fickle inspiration (that is a bitch at the best of times) has finally decided to return so I had to write. I hope you enjoy it. _

_The Ceremony_

The large oak doors swung open with a creak announcing the brides entrance to the 300 guests at the Malfoy wedding. The garden of the manor had been enchanted to look even more exquisite than normal, the trees seemed to glimmer with tiny diamonds which glittered in the autumn sun light, the green, red, silver and gold flowers were dotted around, creating vivid flashes of colour that immediately caught the attention of any onlooker.

The groom stood at the end of the long aisle, facing the ministry officiate who was about to ruin his life. His white hair was brushed back out of his face, with a few small token pieces falling gently over his molten silver eyes. His chiselled features were set slightly with a look of panic and his tall, muscular body was held tight, not the picture of a happy groom. His best man stood next to him, they contrasted with pale skin to dark, silver eyes to chocolate, a grimace to a smile. Blaise placed a hand gently on his best friends shoulder, comforting him while subtly reminding him that this was the only option.

Draco heard an intake of breath from the guests as they turned to look at the bride who had just entered through the doors of his childhood. He didn't want to turn around; it would just make the situation real, the whole horrid affair would be confirmed in his mind and then any escape route would close to him completely. So he stared resolutely at the front until Blaise nudged him whispering,

"Mate, you've got to see this", so he turned, and the sight took his breath away. The Weaslette was walking in front of the bride; she carried herself tall, the silver dress slitting her body just right, marking her as the maid of honour. Her platinum wedding ring glinted around her finger and she smirked at Blaise as she stood next to him, the Zabini crest glinting from the oversized rock that dominated her hand. Draco had to admit that she was pretty and that he friend had been damn lucky in his match but it wasn't her that took his breath away, it was the vision that followed her. His bride was walking slowly down the aisle, a vision in white. Her dress was strapless and tight to the bodice with tiny diamond inlaid which made it glitter, then the skirt went out elegantly, flowing into a long train that was trailing behind her. Her face was covered in a long veil but he could see the Malfoy diamond tiara underneath, nestled in the brunette ringlets that could just be seen hanging down. She was a vision that seemed to sparkle as she walked, making every other object and person inadequate, and in that moment Draco thought that maybe, just maybe she was worthy of being a Malfoy.

As she reached him, he took her hand and turned and faced the officiate, all his previous nerves had returned tenfold and he was happy that none of the guests could see his face. The ceremony itself was a blur and Draco didn't listen to a word that was being said until he spoke the two words that sealed his fate,

"I do".

"Then by the power vested in me by the ministry for magic, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride". Unfortunately, "I'm ok thanks" didn't really seem like the correct reply and so Draco turned to his wife and lifted her veil revealing her face. Her big eyes stared up at him, highlighted by long lashes, and creamy skin that almost seemed to glow. It was a stunning effect and would have made him smile with pure and utter bliss except for two major factors, 1) it wasn't his choice of bride, at all and 2) said bride was currently letting silent tears fall down her alabaster cheeks.

He looked down upon her silently before leaning down slowly and kissing her. It was simple and chaste, devoid of any passion or emotion, barely lasting 5 seconds. Draco pulled back looking into the teary eyes of his bride; Hermione Granger.

Hermione stood alone in the drawing room, staring at the reflection in the giant mirror that was hung above fire place. The reflection was that of Mrs Draco Malfoy. The thought made her gulp and tears threatened to spring to her eyes again, having just been expelled 10 minutes earlier. The bride was pale and trembled slightly, her hand kept twitching convulsively, she was definitely not the usual blushing bride, no Hermione was more like a sobbing spouse. Despite her best efforts she could not quite summon her famed Gryffindor courage, the courage that had gotten her through a war, the deaths or her close friends and the loss of her parents but couldn't seem to get her though her wedding!

She had been stood in their for a good half an hour, having managed to sneak here before the first introduction as a married couple, she knew that people would probably be looking for her, but it was her bloody wedding reception and she could be late if she felt like it. She turned angrily away from the mirror, catching the light glinting off the many diamonds she had been forced to wear today, any more and I'll look like a flipping Christmas tree, she told herself angrily. Narcissa Malfoy had been very clear the amount of diamonds that a Malfoy should wear and despite protests from the bride, Narcissa had gotten her own way. Hermione had to admit that the dress was stunning, but it wasn't exactly what she had planned all those years ago when she had first dreamed of her wedding, mind you nothing was like it should be, she thought sadly. The dress wasn't her choice, the venue wasn't her choice, the colour scheme wasn't her choice, and most importantly the groom wasn't her choice. It made for a bloody marvellous day in Hermiones opinion, but fortunately nobody was really asking her whether she was enjoying her own wedding, everyone had been very careful with that one.

Suddenly the door opened, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned towards it and saw Malfoy stood in the doorway, he was undeniably handsome and when Hermione had seen him staring at her down the aisle she thought she might actually be happy, until she remembered that this was her enemy, the boy who had made her life a living hell at school and whose family were responsible for so much destruction in the wizarding world; that had wiped the smiled clean off her face.

"So here you are Granger, I was wondering if the bride had run away from her own wedding" he drawled softly. It almost matched his normal tone, but Hermione knew him more than she liked to admit and could catch the pained undertone that caught the drawl,

"No Malfoy, I wouldn't run away, this is meant to be the happiest day of my life" she snapped back, it was harsher than intended but she wasn't exactly in the mood to be messed around with.

"I'm not surprised your happy, I mean how often is it that a mudblood like you gets to marry someone like me?" he snapped back, the sneer was back and she knew that he was pissed off,

"About as often as a murderer and a death eater gets to marry one of the golden trio" she replied, letting the full extent of her anger come out in her voice. His top lip curled at her and he snarled,

"Running out of insults Granger, I would have thought that death eater was a little over used by now"

"I could say the same about mudblood" she replied. They stood staring at each other, his eyes flashing, her chest heaving in anger, not exactly the picture of the happy couple.

"Listen Granger if it wasn't for this sodding marriage law I wouldn't even be in the same room as you" he threatened, his voice low and dangerous, she lowered her voice to match, not intimidated by him in the slightest,

"Room Malfoy? I wouldn't settle for anything less than a continent". He grabbed her arm at this and opened his mouth to reply when they were interrupted by Narcissa,

"It's time to greet your guests" she said, not paying any attention to the tight grip her son held upon his wife, or the flashing eyes and pink tinged cheeks which hinted at the anger waiting to erupt from the bride. Hermione smiled tightly,

"Of course Narcissa, if only your son would let go of my arm" Draco released his grip like he had touched fire and glared at her.

"Shall we go down, dear?" he asked tightly,

"That would be wonderful, darling" she replied, a grin akin to a tiger spreading on her face.

The room had fallen silent when the picturesque couple had entered the room, his blonde hair contrasting her brunette, his silver eyes with her hazel. They were beautiful together and both acted the part fairly successfully, it was only on the odd occasion when the façade slipped the true extent of both of their feelings came to light. The depth of hate was obvious at those moments and the few who saw it knew that this was not a happy match.

It was a long night for the newlyweds, there were constant happy wishes and sly comments about how perfect they were for each other and how they seemed to match just right, everybody omitted the part where they were forced to marry by the ministry, where they had fought tooth and nail against each other and the ministry to abolish the match until finally they had given in and accepted an unhappy marriage of convenience.

"Hermione, you look stunning" Harry said giving her a hug while his other half, none other than Pansy Parkinson smiled and hugged her as well,

"I cannot believe the amount of diamonds on you Hermione," Pansy exclaimed and Hermione grimaced causing Pansy to laugh. The girls had started off icily, but had soon come to accept each other and a close friendship, Harry had met her after his break up with Ginny and something had just clicked and Hermione could now see why. Pansy had changed, she was witty, sweet and occasionally cutting, she had a sharp sense of humour and was never afraid to have her say, which may be why they got on so well.

Ron Weasley and his new bride Luna Lovegood stood next to them, it wasn't originally a happy match, as they had also been put together by the new law but now Ron doted on his slightly crazy wife, laughing when she talked about Nargles and staring adoringly down at her whenever an opportunity arose. Hermione looked at the happy couples who surrounded her and sighed, looking across at her new husband who was stood across the room, nursing a glass of Firewhiskey and talking to Blaise. She could only dream of the happiness her friends had found, even Ginny had a good time with Blaise, and that was really unexpected.

Hermione smiled at her friends who preceded to try and cheer her up, but nothing seemed to be able to undo the giant knot in her stomach that was clenching so hard it felt like she was be sick.

The room in the Manor was lit up cheerily; various lamps were placed around the room giving a soft glow which complimented the cream wallpaper perfectly. A huge bed stood against one wall, with a mass of duvets, pillows and cushions arranged on it, a huge rug lay before the roaring fireplace with a sofa to one side and little ornaments decorated the room making it feel friendly. Unfortunately this comforting scene was lost on the bride who was stood by the fireplace, staring into the flames. She wasn't in her dress anymore, she was covered in a silk robe that wasn't very long (not her choice) and her hair was slightly tousled. She was waiting for Malfoy, she wasn't simply nervous, she was terrified. She knew exactly what was expected on a wedding night, and Hermione wasn't exactly innocent, but the thought of sleeping with Draco Malfoy repulsed her, he was the ferret, a lying murdering weasel who, she thought with a sinking feeling, was now her legal husband.

The door opened and he strode in, topless. Hermione had to admit that he had a toned torso but nothing could cover her revulsion at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped and he sneered at her,

"What do you think I'm doing, wife?"

"I refuse to sleep with you" she stated, her voice strong, only conveying a slight tremor. He let out a bark of cynical laughter that echoed around the room,

"trust me that is the last thing I want"

"then why are you here?" she repeated,

"because it has to be seen that we are the loving couple, I would have thought a bookworm like you would know that" he laughed walking towards the bed and pulling a duvet and a set of pillows off it,

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice angry,

"Regardless of what you may think of me, Mrs Malfoy" he sneered, "I was actually raised a gentleman, I will take the sofa, you may have the bed" he said and he settled himself down,

"I refuse to sleep in the same room as you" she pronounced,

"Suit yourself, but I'm not bloody moving" he said lowly. She stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. She wanted nothing more than to go to her London flat and live there for the rest of her life but she knew it wasn't possible, so she did the only thing she could. She walked over to the bed, got in, clapped her hands so the lights went out and tried to ignore her husband's breathing.

_So what do you think? I honestly really want your opinion on this story/idea, how its written, any possible ideas for the future of it, if you want it to end happily or not. I cannot promise really regular updates due to school/hobby commitments but I will try my best to get a 2__nd__ chapter out soon. _

_Please review, it makes me so happy!_

_Keep Smiling _


End file.
